Getting Together Over and Over Again
by TonksGirlAtHeart
Summary: Several different ways I imagined Lily Evans and James Potter getting together… sorry if they are short please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Getting Together Over and Over Again**_

Summery: Several different ways I imagined Lily Evans and James Potter getting

together… sorry if they are short; please read and review!

**Chapter One: Clueless**

"Go out with me?" whispered James on the train.

"_No,_" said Lily. But since the beginning of 7th year, it was getting _very_ hard to say that. James had grown over the summer, leaving Lily almost a head behind him. Not to mention his sudden hotness, or his muscular body from playing Quidditch. And, to top it all off, he was Head Boy with Lily! Wait- what?

"You are Head Boy? No way!" James smirked, that mischievous, cute smirk. Lily mentally smacked herself for thinking the latter thought.

"Way!" he laughed, and Lily too, had to grudgingly smile.

"So, what pranks has this Head Boy irresponsibly planned this year?" shot back Lily.

"None," said James simply.

Lily cracked a grin, then giggled, and finally burst out into peals of laughter. "No… pranks?" she hooted. "Nice try."

But Lily was mistaken. No pranks did James play, not even at Snape. For 3 weeks, he hadn't pulled a single prank, or fail to hand in homework. He became more responsible, and broke up people who were fighting, instead of joining in the choruses of "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT…" This only made Lily more frustrated, because that only made James all that more want-able for her.

So they became friends. Lily went everywhere with the Marauders (except on full moons; she knew). James and Lily started flirting shamelessly, so much that the 'We Love James Potter So Much He Is So Hot And Sexy Fan Club' tripped her in the halls.

Once, Allyson, a pure blood, called out to her, "Hey, Mudblood!"

The next thing she knew, James came from around the corner, hexing her with every legal curse he knew shouting.

"DON'T… (bat bogey hex) CALL… (jelly legs) HER A… (he banished her into a wall) MUSDBLOOD (stunning spell)!!!!" he roared, finishing the last spell.

**Lily's P.O.V.**

He ran over to me. "Are you ok? Did she hurt you?" he said softly. I looked into his eyes. I could see him dying inside, worried about me, because I got call a Mudblood. _Why doesn't he ask me out? _I asked myself. It was obvious we liked each other.

"I'm fine, I'm just going to go to the Common Room, ok?"

"I will be there in one sec, I just have some… finishing up to do." He growled.

"Ok," I obliged.

Minutes later, James came up. He sat in the armchair next to me. He were silent. Then,

"You annoy me," I said calmly.

James blew it.

"WHY?" he screamed. "WHY DO I ANNOY YOU? THIS WHOLE YEAR I HAVE GOTTEN GOOD GRADES AND NOT PLAYED A SINGLE PRANK TO IMPRESS YOU! AND I HAVN'T ASKED YOU OUT SINCE ONCE, ON THE TRAIN! BUT, NO, I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU… WHY, WHY DO I ANNOY YOU?"

I stood up. "Because you are so damn clueless," I said, and kissed him full on the mouth.

**A/N: I know, I know, kind of sudden. I think I should have put: **

James closed in on me. We stood there, in blissful silence, lips on lips. I breathed in his intoxicating scent.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrows. "About time, too! Why did you take so long?"

We laughed, and James kissed me again. I had a feeling it was second in a long line of kisses from him.

But it was only just a hunch.

**Yah, I think that ending was better. If I get 2 reviews, I will update really soon. Please, just tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Couch**

**A/N: Yay!!! This is my favorite one! Got some Sirius in here, no FanFic would be complete without him!**

Lily sat in shock.

She breathed in and out, trying to get it out of her system. It couldn't be. It was not possible. James Potter was _not _Head Boy. But… he had the badge. And Dumbledore had said it at the feast.

Oh-god-oh-god-oh-god.

Just as Lily started to get up, a hand forced her back onto the leathery chesterfield. Then Sirius Black (a.k.a. Padfoot, for some reason) jumped over the sofa and landed beside her.

"Black," she said smoothly, her voice laced with malice, sarcasm, and just a touch of mock politeness.

"Lily, Lily, from your tone it's almost like you aren't glad to see me," answered Sirius with a cheeky grin.

"Wow," replied Lily. "You actually _do _know something. And all that time in class you acted like an idiot…"

"Evans, that won't do, you're Head Girl now," Sirius sneered mockingly, a good imitation of Lucius Malfoy. "You wouldn't want me to report you to Dumbledore, now would you?"

"I'm shaking in my shoes, really," she shot back sarcastically.

"Meh… you are going to thank me after what I do for you…" he hinted. "Now, if you will excuse me, my fans are waiting."

"You know, Black, someday your head is going to explode from your inflated ego," Lily called over her shoulder.

She _still _couldn't believe it.

**Lily's P.O.V.**

A few days later, I was sitting on the couch again. It was midnight, and I'd been thinking about James a lot. He really was Head Boy, and he had been a good one, too. I always had hated James Potter, from the 1st day on the train when I slapped him. But, now… well, it was only a matter of time before he snapped, I thought decisively. I got up and went to bed.

The next night, I grabbed a cup of hot chocolate from the kitchens and went up to sit on the couch I usually sit on. But guess who was there!

"Potter," I snarled.

"Evans," He said nicely.

I set my glass down on the table. "Potter, I-" I took a step towards him and tripped over Sirius's foot. I went flying, screaming "BLACK, YOU LITTLE…" all the way down into James's arms.

"Well, well, looks like someone's finally fallen for me, eh Lils?" he grinned.

"Shut up, Potter I…"

I thought. I was being stupid. I had liked him since the beginning of 7th year. I was just to bone-headed to see it.

"Oh, what the hell," I said. And then I kissed him.

**Hope you liked it! Thanks to the 2 people who reviewed: **

**-Lassie1994; and **

**-Cherrykisses21**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Mistletoe**

**A/N: After 4 failed attempts, here is the 3****rd**** chapter. Next one is maybe the last. No Lily P.O.V. or even James (though I might try that next chapter), just narrator. **

**It's the night before Christmas…**

Lily had just finished putting up the Christmas decorations. She looked around, admiring her work. She ran through the list again.

_Tinsel… check. Ribbons… check. Christmas tree with decorations…check. Mistletoe…_

"Wait, where's the mistletoe?" Lily muttered.

"Looking for something?" an amused voice rang out.

Lily whirled around. "Maybe," she responded coolly to the face of James Potter.

"Cuz, you know, I thought, I should put it up this year because I'm Head Boy. Or maybe you should, cuz you're Head Girl."

"Just give it to me, James," I snapped, pouting.

"Okkkkkkkkkkk, Lils. Just thought we might want a little… aroma," he finished grinning slyly. He placed a bluish potion on the table next to her and sat down. Spiral shaped smoke rose up from it.

_Crap, _thought Lily, panicking. _No, no, don't breathe it in, no don't…_

All of a sudden, the red-head was enveloped in a scent so desirable, so intoxicating, so had trouble restraining herself.

She smelt Quidditch, broom polish, chestnuts, and rain.

She smelt James.

She knew know that the time had come. The time to fold, let go of the brick wall surrounding her. She hated it so intensely, but loved it so much she thought her heart would burst. She sighed.

"James?" she said.

"Yes?" he answered, turning around.

She put the mistletoe on the top of her head.

"Kiss me, James."

He obliged.

**A/N: Sorry if it's to short… I like this one, though. **

**P.S. Be on the look out for a Tonks and Remus story soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Christmas Ball**

**A/N: Ok, totally the last one. I am so of out James/Lily ideas. Thanks for all reviews. Remember, Tonks/Remus story soon to come.**

Lily carefully applied her makeup.

Tonight was the Christmas Ball, but her best friend Alice Longbottom, had to force her to go. She sighed. She was looking perfect, as usual. But something was bothering her. She had refused every single boy that had asked her. _Even _Markus Liams, the cutest boy in Hufflepuff.

_Oh well, _she thought._ I will just go and have a good time without James- wait what? Did I just say "Without James?" I don't need James! I'm being ridicules! _She thought, with a decisive slam of the bathroom door behind her.

James pushed through a crowd of chattering girls. He'd had enough. Enough of stupid fan girl fawning over him, enough of being asked to ask to dance. Enough of the retarded Christmas Ball. He muttered "Norwegian Ridgeback" and stepped through the portrait hole. There he saw, with great surprise,

"Lily?"

Lily stood there, tear tracks on her face. But in her emerald green floor-length strapless dress, with her hair falling in soft ringlets around her face, it only made her look more beautiful.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Oh, James!" she wailed, running into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "My mum is pregnant! I don't think I can handle another responsible like that because my mum would make me take care of her the entire summer!"

James rubbed Lily's back in small, comforting circles. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine, Lils, I promise. I promise." They stood there, silently, hugging each other.

_**What is love my love, tell me do you know? **_

_**For me its dirt and blood and seed; that's how my garden grows.**_

_**What is this pain inside my veins that turns to frost?**_

_**Is there an operation please, and how much does it cost?**_

_**This love is a scary love…**_

The music swelled up from downstairs through the portrait hole.

"Lils?"

"Mmhm?" came the muffled reply.

"Do you… do you want to dance?" James asked.

_**If I had one day left to live, I'd lock the doors and windows but keep you in.**_

_**If I had one day left to live, I'd wrap myself around you, and breathe you in…**_

_**Scary love…**_

Lily nodded.

They slowed danced around the room, keeping each other close. Lily put her head on his shoulder.

…_**I'd wrap myself around you, and breathe you iiiiiinnnnn…..**_

They stopped. James wiped another tear from her face.

"James I don't know what to do…" Lily trailed off crying again.

"Lils, I promise everything will be fine. In fact," he twirled her around. "Here's my promise."

And with that, he kissed her.

**A/N: Hopefully that was a good ending to the Lily/James series. I wanted the Christmas Ball theme so I could go out with a bang. Review and tell me what you think. **

**Song: Scary Love**

**By: Skye Sweetnam **


End file.
